Amortentia (The Boyz Story)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Cuma kumpulan kisah (sok) penuh romansa anak lelakiz. [!] BxB. AU! / Chapt 2 (Kevin x Hwall) is UP! / Tags: #theboyz #creker #juyeon #hyunjae #kevin #hwall #younghoon #qyu #haknyeon #sunwoo #eric #jacob #sangyeon #new #produce101
1. Cant stop the feeling (Hyunjae x Juyeon)

Panggil saja namanya Lee Juyeon. Seorang mahasiswa semester 3 disalah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul. Ia merupakan salah satu dari segelintir mahasiswa _genius_ yang menerima beasiswa di Universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Juyeon adalah pribadi yang ramah dan murah senyum. Wajahnya tampan sekaligus manis. Ia juga tentunya cerdas. Tak ayal lagi jika banyak wanita-pria yang menyukainya. Tapi Ia juga bukanlah seorang yang mudah didapatkan. Sudah puluhan orang menyatakan perasaan padanya, namun selalu saja di tolak dengan halus.

Juyeon juga pribadi yang tertutup. Tak banyak orang tau tentang Lee Juyeon. Ia pun sangat selektif dalam hal berteman akrab. Bukan sombong, ia hanya susah untuk terbuka dengan banyak orang. Karena itulah tak banyak yang tau tentang dirinya, kecuali Kevin, sahabatnya sedari kecil.

"Habis menolak orang lagi?" Kevin menatap Juyeon yang baru saja kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Ya, beberapa saat lalu seorang kakak tingkat mendatangi mereka berdua dan mengajak Juyeon bicara 4 mata.

"Begitulah." Sahut si pemuda Lee seadanya. Ia menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Kevin, sebelum kembali berfokus pada _ensiklopedia_ tebal di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini?"

"Huh?" Atensi si pemuda Lee kini teralih pada teman karibnya.

"Menolak orang-orang dengan alasan 'ingin fokus belajar' padahal kau hanya tidak bisa berpindah hati dari si pangeran es, Lee Hyunjae." Jelas Kevin dengan nada sarkatis. _Come on_ , ia sudah lelah dengan orang-orang yang mendatanginya setiap hari demi mendapat info tentang Lee Juyeon.

"Kevin..."

"Juyeon, dengarkan aku. Kau mencintainya, tapi kau sama sekali tak mau mendengar penjelasan darinya. Bahkan terus bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Menolak orang-orang yang ingin menyembuhkan hatimu. Kau kira ini hal baik? Tidak, Lee." Kevin meluap. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan teman bebalnya yang satu ini.

"Kevin, ia berselingkuh." Kini Juyeon menatap karibnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Lee Juyeon, pernahkah kau mendengarkan penjelasan Hyunjae tentang kejadian sebenarnya?" Kevin menatap Juyeon meminta penjelasan, namun si pemuda Lee malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ia selalu berusaha berbicara denganmu, tapi kau? Selalu menghindar. Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Juyeon menunduk mendengar ucapan Kevin. Sahabatnya benar. Ia tidak pernah mau berbicara dengan Hyunjae semenjak mereka putus. Tapi ayolah, apa perasaanmu jika melihat kekasihmu mencium sahabatnya sendiri?

"Hah. Terserahmu. Aku pergi duluan." Kevin dengan segera membenahi buku dan alat tulis dihadapannya.

"Kevin, kau mau kemana?" Juyeon menatap sang pemuda Moon dengan setengah takut. Ia takut Kevin marah kepadanya.

"Menemui kekasihku. Aku bisa gila kalau terlalu lama memikirkan hubungan kalian berdua. Aku pergi." Sahut Kevin sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Juyeon yang menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

.

.

Petang sudah datang, dan Lee Juyeon baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Juyeon menghela nafasnya dalam. Kevin sudah pulang, itu artinya ia harus pulang sendirian. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, halte terdekat berada sekitar 500meter dari kampusnya.

Juyeon menyeret kedua tungkainya malas. Ia paling benci berjalan sendirian. Terlebih angin malam kini mulai terasa menusuk tubuh kurusnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja polos berwarna biru laut. Ah, andai saja ia masih bersama Hyunjae. Kakak tingkatnya itu pasti akan menggenggam tangannya atau merangkulnya supaya ia tidak merasa kedinginan seperti sekarang.

"Ck, kau berfikir apa sih Lee Juyeon." Juyeon memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya yang masih saja tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan seorang Lee Hyunjae.

"Tapi aku merindukannya. Aku rindu Hyunjae hyung." Ujar Juyeon lirih. Terlampau lirih sampai hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan tak berarti. Namun rasa sendunya menghilang berganti rasa kaget ketika merasakan seseorang berbisik tak kalah lirih tepat di telinganya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Juyeon." Juyeon menoleh cepat, dan mendapati Hyunjae yang tengah tersenyum tampan ke arahnya disana.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana? Kau mengikutiku?" Ucap Juyeon dengan wajah setengah ketakukan, membuat Hyunjae terkekeh pelan. Sial, wajah Hyunjae selalu bertambah tampan jika terkekeh begitu.

"Aku mengikutimu sedari tadi. Kenapa?" Mendengar respon Hyunjae, Juyeon lantas berbalik.

"Pulanglah hyung." Tuturnya cepat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tidak mau menambah luka dengan berurusan kembali dengan mantan kekasihny ini. Namun bukan Hyunjae namanya jika harus cepat menyerah. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Juyeon. Ia tahu, mantan kekasihnya yang manis itu takkan berani menggertaknya terlalu jauh. Mereka tidak di kampus, dan tidak ada Kevin. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk keduanya berbicara pikir Hyunjae.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Hyunjae kembali membuka suara, sembari melirik ke arah pria manis disampingnya.

"Ah, kau pasti masih marah ya?" Hyunjae kembali berucap ketika merasa Juyeon tidak meresponnya.

"Juyeon." Hening.

"Lee Juyeon." Masih hening.

"Yeonie."

"Apa sih hyung?" Juyeon mendelik galak. Wajahnya merona akibat panggilan terakhir dari Hyunjae.

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu Yeonie lagi supaya kau mau menyahutiku?" Hyunjae tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah Juyeon terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Ck, pulanglah hyung."

"Aku tidak mau. Kita harus bicara." Juyeon mengerling malas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, hyung."

"Tentu saja ada, Lee Juyeon. Aku masih mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Juyeon berdecih mendengar penuturan Hyunjae.

"Cinta? Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau takkan mungkin selingkuh hyung!" Sahut Juyeon dengan nada tinggi. Ia kesal sekarang. Kenapa Hyunjae mengusiknya terus? Kalau begini caranya ia takkan pernah bisa berpaling terus darinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpaling darimu sekalipun! Kenapa kau tak percaya ucapanku?" Hyunjae menatap manik pemuda di hadapannya dalam. Ia masih mencintai Juyeon —sangat. Dan ia tau bahwa Juyeon masih mencintainya juga.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau aku melihat sendiri kau berciuman dengan Younghoon hyung?! Kau pikir aku buta hyung?!" Juyeon kini tak hanya berteriak, tapi air matanya ikut mengalir seiring dengan bentakannya pada Hyunjae. Perih. Hatinya perih mengingat dimana ia melihat Hyunjae mencium Younghoon di cafe dekat kampus keduanya.

"Demi apapun, aku tak pernah mencium Younghoon. Aku tidak segila itu. Ia juga sudah punya kekasih bernama Changmin. Aku tak mungkin selingkuh dengannya." Hyunjae berusaha merengkuh Juyeon, namun si manis menepis tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi aku melihat dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri hyung! Hiks.." Tangisan Juyeon makin menjadi. Dadanya sudah terlalu sesak menahan semua perasaannya selama ini. Hyunjae merengkuh Juyeon sekali lagi, dan kali ini berhasil. Tak peduli sekeras apa Juyeon berusaha lepas dari dekapannya, Hyunjae malah makin mempererat dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Juyeon. Hanya kau. Semua ini salah paham. Saat itu aku hanya sedang membantu Younghoon memasang lensa dan meniup matanya. Itu tak seperti yang kau kira." Jelas Hyunjae.

Hujan turun seiring dengan derasnya air mata seorang Lee Juyeon. Rintiknya mulai membasahi tubuh kedua insan yang masih terlarut dengan perasaannya masing-masing.

Melihat hujan yang semakin deras, Hyunjae melepas dekapannya, berganti menggenggam tangan Juyeon dan menariknya untuk bergerak. Sedangkan Juyeon? Ia hanya menurut mengikuti tarikan dari Hyunjae.

Hyunjae menarik Juyeon ke salah satu _box_ telepon umum terdekat dan Juyeon hanya menurut. Hyunjae bisa melihat mantan kekasihnya itu kini menggigil sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Yeonie—"

"Jangan terlalu dekat hyung." Juyeon terlebih dahulu menahan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut sebelum Hyunjae makin mempersempit jarak keduanya.

Wajah Juyeon kembali memerah. Mengingat kini ia dan Hyunjae terjebak dalam ruang sempit berdua. Ugh— jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar sangat cepat. Aih, semoga saja Hyunjae tidak menyadarinya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Yeonie?" Juyeon mendongak ketika suara si tampan menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau mau kembali padaku? Aku tak pernah berpaling darimu. Sungguh." Hyunjae meraih kedua tangan milik Juyeon, mengusapnya perlahan sebelum mengecup punggung tangan si pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya tersebut. Juyeon mematung akibat perlakuan manis Hyunjae. Haruskah ia menerima Hyunjae kembali? Ia berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Alasan Hyunjae memanglah masuk akal. Bisakah ia percaya?

"Aku tidak tau, hyung. Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku." Hyunjae tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya kini bergerak ke arah wajah si manis, menangkup pipi milik Juyeon dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Biarkan aku membantumu memperjelas perasaanmu." Sebelah alis milik yang lebih muda terangkat bingung.

"Maksudmu ap— hmphhh." Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, Hyunjae sudah membungkam Juyeon dengan sebuah ciuman. Juyeon blank seketika. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak melawan ketika Hyunjae memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan mulai melumat bibirnya.

Juyeon linglung. Ciuman Hyunjae masih sama. Manis dan memabukkan, membuatnya pening dan berdebar keras.

Perlahan, Juyeon mulai membalas lumatan dari Hyunjae, membuat si tampan tersenyum senang dalam ciumannya. Tangannya bertumpu pada dada Hyunjae. Jemarinya sesekali tampak meremas kaos yang dipakai sang dominan ketika merasakan Hyunjae bermain dengan lebih liar.

"Hmphh.. hh.." Juyeon mengerang tertahan. Di pukulnya dada Hyunjae pelan, ia butuh ruang untuk bernafas. Hyunjae yang mengerti pun melepas tautan keduanya. Maniknya kini terfokus pada wajah Juyeon yang memerah dan tengah berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sial, manis sekali. Hyunjae bisa diabetes.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Hyunjae kembali melontar pertanyaan. Diraihnya jemari milik Juyeon lalu di letakkan pada dadanya.

"Apakah kau sama berdebarnya seperti ini?" Juyeon lagi-lagi merona ketika merasakan detak jantung Hyunjae yang begitu kencang, sama seperti miliknya.

"Lee Juyeon, aku bersumpah. Aku tidak pernah berpaling darimu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Bisakah kita bersama lagi seperti dulu?" Hyunjae kembali meminta. Ia sudah cukup frustasi bermain kucing-kucingan bersama Juyeon selama ini. Juyeon terdiam, tampak berpikir.

"Hyung, apakah... Aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Sahut si manis lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Hyunjae.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku takkan mengecewakanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau, bukan yang lain. Yeonie, mau kah kau menjadi milikku kembali?" Juyeon mendongan, menatap manik teduh penuh harap milik Hyunjae. Hangat. Ia merasa hangat. Hatinya terasa hangat. Dengan sangat pelan, ia mengangguk malu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia masih mencintai Hyunjae, perasaannya tak pernah berubah.

"Jadi, sekarang kau milikku lagi?" Hyunjae memastikan, kali ini Juyeon mengangguk mantap.

"Aku milikmu hyung." Juyeon menunduk malu. Sangat manis.

"Terima kasih." Hyunjae merengkuh tubuh si manis untuk kembali dalam dekapannya, menghujani puncak kepala Juyeon dengan kecupan, membuat si manis terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Juyeon." Juyeon tersenyum, ia mendongakan kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir milik Hyunjae sekilas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyunjae hyung."

 **FIN.**

 _ **WUOY APAAN NEH. WKEKEKEK.**_

 _ **Gatau. Lagi sayang para Lelakiz. Terus kepikiran bikin ini gara-gara tadi nonton film horror terus ada box telepon di filmnya :"D**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka ia**_ __

 _ **Btw, book ini kan mau dijadiin kumpulan oneshootnya anak Lelakiz, saran dong pairingnya selain Hyunjae x Juyeon, Younghoon x Q sama Kevin x Hwall hehe.**_

 _ **Votementnya jangan lupa ia. See you readerdeul**_ __


	2. Sick (Kevin x Hwall)

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartement. Jemarinya menekan tombol bel pintu bertuliskan angka 121 tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok seorang pemuda yang sama tampannya dengan si pengetuk pintu.

"Ah, Kevin! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Younghoon -si pemuda yang membuka pintu- tersenyum cerah saat mendapati si pemuda Moon lah yang berada di balik pintu apartementnya.

"Maaf lama hyung, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu tadi di kampus jadi terlambat kesini." Ucap Kevin sembari tersenyum canggung pada kakak sepupu kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tak apa. Masuklah." Sahut Younghoon sembari mempersilahkan si pemuda Moon masuk. Beberapa langkah setelah memasuki apartement bernuansa putih dan merah tersebut, Kevin tampak mengedarkan pandangannya seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Hyung-"

"Hyunjoon ada di kamar. Sebaiknya kau cepat menemuinya, ia tak mau makan dari semalam. Aku ada urusan dahulu, tidak apa kan aku menitipkan Hyunjoon dulu?" Ucap Younghoon yang kini tampak tengah memakai sepatu di dekat pintu masuk.

"Tentu saja hyung. Tidak usah khawatir, aku yang akan merawat Hyunjoon."

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti, Kevin-ah!" Dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

Kevin tampak menghela nafasnya sebentar. Tungkainya kini berayun menuju pintu bercat coklat di kiri ruangan. Jemarinya terulur memutar kenopnya dan melangkah masuk. Ia dapat melihat Hyunjoon yang tidur membelakanginya dalam gulungan selimut tebal.

Kevin mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang sang kekasih. Jemarinya terulur mengelus surai sehitam jelaga milik Hyunjoon.

"H-hyung?" Si pemilik surai hitam tersebut tampak membuka matanya, suaranya serak khas orang sakit.

"Ah, maaf aku membangunkanmu sayang. Maaf juga aku datang sedikit lama. Tadi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompokku bersama Juyeon dulu." Ucap Kevin lembut. Jemarinya kini beralih mengelus pipi tembam milik Hyunjoon yang terasa hangat karena efek demam.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Si manis tampak tersenyum tipis, jemarinya menggenggam jemari Kevin yang tengah mengelus pipinya.

"Ku dengar dari Younghoon hyung kau belum makan dari semalam, hm? Kau sedang sakit sayang, kenapa tidak mau makan? Kau nakal ya sekarang." Hyunjoon tampak menggembungkan pipinya, huh, pasti kakak sepupunya yang memberitahu Kevin soal ini.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Lidahku pahit hyung." Jawabnya dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat Kevin gemas ingin mengecup dan melumatnya jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang sakit sekarang.

"Tapi kau harus makan sayang. Mau ku buatkan bubur?" Hyunjoon menggeleng lucu.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau makan. Hyung jangan memaksaku." Ucapnya dengan pipi yang kembali menggembung penuh.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau makan, aku pulang saja." Ancam si pemuda Moon yang kini tampak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yak, jangan!" Dengan segera Hyunjoon bangkit dan menahan lengan Kevin.

"Aku akan makan, tapi hyung harus tetap disini denganku." Kevin terkekeh pelan. Diusaknya rambut sang kekasih dengan gemas.

"Anak pintar. Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkan mu bubur sebentar." Ucap Kevin kemudian mencium dahi si manis sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan tungkai kembarnya ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian si pemuda Moon tampak kembali dari dapur dengan semangkuk bubur hangat. Jangan salah, meskipun ia seorang dominan, tapi kemampuan masak Kevin cukup luar biasa. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Hyunjoon yang jika masuk ke dapur malah akan membuat dapur apartementnya menjadi kapal pecah.

"Buburnya sudah siap." Ucap Kevin dengan senyuman tampan. Di simpannya mangkuk tersebut di atas nakas supaya ia bisa membantu Hyunjoon bangkit dan duduk bersandar terlebih dahulu.

"Sekarang kau makan oke?" Hyunjoon hanya mengangguk ketika Kevin mulai menyendok bubur dalam mangkuk dan menyodorkan kepadanya. Senyuman si tampan tampak makin berkembang ketika sang kekasih menurut dan mulai memakana bubur buatannya. Namun baru saja 3 suapan, Hyunjoon sudah menolak suapan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan lagi hyung." Ucap si manis dengan nada merengek.

"Sayang, kau bahkan baru makan 3 sendok. Sedikit lagi ya? Setengahnya saja?" Hyunjoon lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau, lidahku pahit hyung." Sahutnya kemudian membuang muka ke arah lain, ia tidak mau melihat Kevin karena takut hyung kesayangannya itu marah.

Tapi bukan Kevin namanya jika ia kehabisan akal. Sebuah senyuman miring kini terpatri pada paras tampannya. Diambilnya sesendok bubur, lalu dimasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mendengar suara sendok dan mangkuk yang beradu, Hyunjoon tampak menolehkan kepalanya. Dan tepat saat ia menoleh, Kevin menarik dagunya, dan Hyunjoon bisa merasakan bibir milik Kevin menyentuh bibirnya lalu menyalurkan sesuatu yang lembek ke dalam mulutnya sebelum melepas tautan singkat mereka.

"Kalau makannya begini jadi tidak pahit bukan?" Kevin terkekeh tampan, sedangkan Hyunjoon sedang menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Nah sekarang ayo makan lagi." Si pemuda Moon kembali menyuapkan bubur, namun baru saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sang kekasih langsung menutup mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"H-hyung, jangan me-menciumku." Ujar Hyunjoon dengan nada gugup. Kevin mengernyit dan memandang si manis dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'.

Hyunjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya takut., Lagi-lagi Ia tak berani menatap Kevin.

"Apa kau tidak suka ku cium, Hyunjoon-ah?" Hyunjoon mendongak begitu mendengar Kevin memanggilnya dengan namanya, bukan 'sayang'. Ini artinya Kevin kesal padanya.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu hyung." Kevin menaikkan satu alisnya, ia makin bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya ini.

"Lalu? Kau bosan padaku?" Hyunjoon menggeleng cepat. Ia kembali menunduk sembari memainkan ujung piyamanya.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau h-hyung tertular sakit." Jawabnya yang sukses membuat Kevin tiba-tiba tertawa renyah.

"Yaaaak, kenapa hyung malah tertawa?!" Protes si manis dengan pipinya yang kembali menggembung lucu.

"Astaga sayang, kau ini lucu sekali sih." Kevin mencubit pipi gembil Hyunjoon dengan gemas.

"Ish, aku bersungguh-sungguh tau! Hyung menyebalkan!" Hyunjoon melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi, ia ngambek.

"Ujujuju sayangnya Hyung ngambek hm?" Kevin mencolek lengan si manis, namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda bermarga Heo tersebut.

"Maaf sayang, tapi kau memang lucu." Lanjut Kevin sembari terkekeh pelan, lengannya kini melingkar memeluk Hyunjoon dari belakang.

"Kesayangannya hyung yang paling imut, jangan marah lagi, oke?" Kevin mengecup pipi Hyunjoon sekilas, membuat rona merah yang tadi sempat hilang kembali muncul dengan jelas di pipi tembam milik Hyunjoon.

"Huuuh, tapi jangan menyebalkan lagi seperti tadi." Ya, bagaimana pun ia kesal pada kekasih tampannya itu, Hyunjoon akan selalu berakhir luluh jika Kevin sudah memeluknya seperti ini.

"Iya tuan putriku. Sekarang kita lanjut makan lagi ya? Supaya kau bisa minum obat dan beristirahat." Hyunjoon menyetujuinya dan mengangguk lucu.

Kevin melepas pelukannya dan kembali menyendok bubur dalam mangkuk, dan ya- kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya :)

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak deng boong : ) /Woy.**

.

.

.

Hyunjoon kini sudah selesai makan, dari target setengah mangkuk, rupanya buburnya malah habis. Memang sungguh ajaib kekuatan ciuman dari seorang Moon Kevin : )

Sekarang Hyunjoon tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya sembari mengipas wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia baru saja minum obat. Mungkin efek dari obatnya sehingga ia merasa panas dan gerah. Kevin yang melihat kekasihnya kegerahan kini ikut mengipasi Hyunjoon dengan tangannya.

"Gerah ya sayang?" Hyunjoon mengangguk. Ia memang sangat kegerahan dan berkeringat. Dan karena sedang sakit, ia tidak di perbolehkan mandi oleh Younghoon sedari tadi, jadilah tubuhnya terasa begitu lengket.

Kevin yang peka akan kondisi tubuh kekasihnya dengan segera melangkah keluar kamar dan kembali dengan baskom berisi air dan lap mandi bayi.

"Karena kau tidak boleh mandi, jadi biar aku lap saja tubuhmu. Sekarang ayo buka." Kevin meletakan baskom tersebut di atas nakas, hendak membantu kekasihnya membuka pakaian, namun lengannya di tahan Hyunjoon.

"Kenapa lagi sayang?"

"Aku malu hyung." Jawab si manis tertunduk dengan wajah yang sudah seperti tomat. Kevin meraih dagu milik Hyunjoon, menatap manik milik kekasihnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa harus malu, hm? Bukan kah kita sudah biasa melakukan itu dan saling melihat satu sama lain?" Kevin Moon dan mulut sampahnya. Hyunjoon cemberut lalu memukul dada sang dominan pelan.

"Ish kan hyung menyebalkan lagi!" Hyunjoon kembali merengek. Wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah sampai ke telinga. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya bicara hal-hal begitu dengan santai.

"Hahaha, aku kan benar? Kenapa harus malu juga. Ayo cepat buka pakaianmu."

"Yasudah, tapi hyung jangan mengintip." Hyunjoon duduk membelakangi Kevin dan mulai melucuti kancing piyamanya. Kevin kini bisa melihat punggung mulus seputih susu milik kekasihnya tersebut.

 _Tahan Kevin, Hyunjoon sedang sakit. Kendalikan dirimu. —Moon Kevin, hampir selalu mengendalikan diri karena Heo Hyunjoon._

Kevin perlahan mulai mengusap punggung Hyunjoon dengan lap yang sudah di basahinya dengan air. Hyunjoon sendiri hanya diam menikmati dinginnya air yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Hening kini menyelimuti ruangan pribadi milik Hyunjoon. Kevin yang sedari tadi mengusap punggung Hyunjoon kini beralih pada pundak dan tangannya.

"Angkat sedikit tanganmu sayang." Ucap Kevin yang dengan segera di turuti Hyunjoon. Kini posisinya seolah sedang memeluk Hyunjoon dari belakang, bedanya kini Kevin sembari mengusap perut Hyunjoon dengan lap.

Tangan si tampan kini naik ke atas, ke daerah dada si manis. Hyunjoon tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kevin mulai mengusap dadanya.

"Hngg—" Sebuah desahan tertahan lolos dari bilah si manis ketika Kevin yang dari tadi mengusap tubuhnya kini malah mulai beralih mengusap nipplenya dan menciumi bahu hingga lehernya.

"H-hyungh—"

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi." Kevin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah keduanya sebelum kembali membawa Hyunjoon ke dalam sebuah ciuman, melumat dan menghisap bibir si manis, membuat si empunya mengeluh tertahan dalam ciuman keduanya.

Hyunjoon mulai berontak kala sang pemuda Moon mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses lebih, tapi si manis malah melepas tautan keduanya dan menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Kevin menatap kekasihnya yang tina-tiba memutus tautan keduanya dan tersentak ketika menyadari ada bulir air mata yang jatuh dari manik teduh kekasihnya.

"S-sayang, kau menangis? Astaga! Maafkan aku!" Kevin langsung panik, lengannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh si manis ke dalam dekapannya. Namun sayangnya Hyunjoon malah terisak makin keras, membuat si pemuda Moon ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding.

"Sayang, jangan menangis kumohon. Maaf aku tadi tak bisa melawan diriku. Harusnya aku tak melakukan hal seperti itu." Kevin berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf sembari menghujani pucuk kepala Hyunjoon dengan ciuman. Ia bisa merasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Hyunjoon. Pegangan Hyunjoon pada kemejanya pun terasa mengerat.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah bertindak bodoh." Hyunjoon menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Kevin.

"Bukan.. hiks.. begitu. A—aku ta.. hiks.. takut hyung sakit sepertiku jika hiks.. kita melakukan itu." Hyunjoon berucap sudah payah di sela tangisannya. Kevin tertegun. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodohnya melepas kontrol dirinya ketika Hyunjoon begitu mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya.

Kevin meraih piyama lain yang tadi juga sudah ia siapkan sebelum 'memandikan' Hyunjoon. Dengan telaten ia segera memakaikan piyama tersebut pada kekasihnya. Setelah piyama si manis terpasang, ia menangkup pipi pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, ibu jarinya bergerak halus menghapus jejak air mata yang tadi turun dari manik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Kevin dengan perasaan yang amat bersalah.

"Tidak apa hyung, aku hanya khawatir nanti hyung sakit sepertiku." Hyunjoon yang sudah mereda tangisnya menanggapi Kevin. Kevin kembali merengkuh Hyunjoon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Iya sayang. Aku janji tidak akan berlaku seperti itu lagi." Kevin menatap Hyunjoon yang kini mendongak menatapnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur saja hm? Supaya kau bisa cepat sembuh." Tambah Kevin. Ia mengecup dahi si manis dengan sayang.

"Temani aku ya hyung?" Kevin mengangguk. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hyunjoon. Si manis kini tampak mencari posisi nyaman di dadanya ketika ia kembali merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang." Kevin mencium pucuk kepala si manis dengan sayang. Jemarinya menyisir rambut halus milik Hyunjoon dengan sayang, berharap bisa menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan membuat kekasihnya cepat terlelap.

"Hyung." Hyunjoon yang tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kevin kini mendongak menatap sang pujaan.

"Ya sayang?"

"Hyung tidak usah sedih, kita bisa melakukannya nanti jika aku sudah sembuh."

'Cup!'

Hyunjoon mengecup bibir Kevin dengan cepat sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku menyayangi mu, Kevin hyung." Ujar Hyunjoon sembari memeluk Kevin erat. Kevin yang baru saja mendapat serangan tiba-tiba tampak tersenyum dan mencium pipi si manis sekilas.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Heo Hyunjoon."

 **Fin beneran.**  
 ** _Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Hehe iya Mico lagi gaada ide tp pengen nulis :(_**  
 ** _Hwallie anakku maaf mama menistakanmu disini huhu T_T_**

 ** _Pokoknya book ini 1 chapter 1 couple ya. Dan hint next couple muncul di tiap chapter kok hehe._**

 ** _Terima kasih yg sudah mau baca._ _Miyane kalo gaje dan kecepetan banget, semoga kalian sukak!_**  
 ** _Votementnya juseyoooong~💕💕💕_**

 ** _Nb: CHUKKAE THE BOYZ DEBUT TGL 6! ANAKKU DEBUT JUGA HEUHEU._**


End file.
